STH 'Breaking the Habit' & 'Echo' & 'The Reason'
by BlackMetalRoses
Summary: Songfic. Ch. 1 To Linkin Park's 'Breaking the Habit'. Ch. 2 Trapt's 'Echo'. Ch. 3 Hoobastank's 'The Reason'. Characters might be a bit out of char. Rated 't' for gore and cursin'. I decided to add in a 3rd chapter for the hell of it all. No flamin'.
1. Breaking the Habit

**Hey, peoples. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Company. So don't ask. Nor do I own Linkin Park. So don't bug me about that either, okay? And if you're going to criticize, make it constructive, and don't flame or hate me because of what I wrote. Not my fault you're not open minded.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

Amy thought about the way she viewed Sonic. What was so wrong with her? Why did he ignore her, and wish to be as far from her as possible? Was she too ugly, was she missing something?

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

She paced back and forth, between her bed, the door, and her dresser. She looked out the window and into the pouring rain outside. Shades of gray were the only color in the cold, wet city. She turned and looked at the small razor blade that was her guilty pleasure.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

Why did they always threaten her, as a way to get to Sonic? And why did he always come and save her? Was it the fact that so he could save himself some guilt on his mind? Why was she always the one caught in the middle of the war?

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

"What am I really fighting for - Sonic doesn't love me, so why do I continue on?" Amy asked herself. She didn't know why she always got angry, screaming, and saying things she wished she could take back. She didn't know how she became who she was, and she wasn't happy with herself. She picked up the small razor between her ungloved fingers.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

She remembered when she'd hold onto Sonic when she had a problem that caused her to cry, but why was her heart heavy and why was she crying now? She didn't feel the razor digging into her fingers as she gripped it tightly. Getting up slowly, she went to her door and locked it. She didn't know any other way out.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

"Why do I cause so many problems for him?" Amy asked herself another question. His happiness had been her goal. And all she could see now was that she had made his life a living hell. Once in a while she had actually caused fights between Sonic and his friends...

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

She wiped the tears from her face, and ran to the windows, and throwing them open. Screaming into the empty street she asked the rain: "Why do you play these games with me, instead of just telling me the truth!" But no reply came. No one answered. In her anger and hatred for herself, she screamed again: "I HATE YOU, AND I WANT TO DIE FOR IT!" No one replied. But someone heard her.

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

Amy looked at the razor one more time, and the metal bit her wrist. She dragged it slowly and deeply into her flesh, the warm, crimson life blooming. The razor fell out of her hand and she watched the blood gurgle out of her vein. She stood there on trembling knees and muttered through clenched teeth, "I love you, Sonic." Collapsing on the floor, someone dialed 911. The same person who heard her.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_to show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

The ambulance got there about 5 minutes later. The techinitions ran up the stairs to her apartment, and opened the door. They then went to her bedroom and had to knock in that door. On the floor, lay a small pink hedgehog. A razor blade had fallen under the bed. Old scars showed up pale against the soft flesh. And a single slice to the wrist was still bleeding.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About an hour and a half later, he got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" the woman on the other end of the phone asked.

"The one and only. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, there's been an accident."

Sonic swallowed. _Oh god_, he thought. _Something happened with Tails..._

"We were informed by a Miles Prower we should call you next. There's a Miss Amy Rose who was brought into the hospital."

"What happened? Is Amy okay?"

"Mister Prower said you should come down as soon as you can." The there was a click and the familiar hum of an open phone line echoed through the room. Sonic felt empty.

15 minutes later

So, there he is, sitting at her bedside, watching the machines make her breathe and check her heart rate, the IV in her arm putting blood into her system.

"What did they say happened...?" Sonic asked, staring at the sterilized white tile floor.

"They say they got a 9-1-1 call with someone saying something about a girl planning on committing suicide. The doctor told me she lost a lot of blood. He suspect psychologically she fell into a severe depression, and she finally 'snapped', as he put it." Tails responded, staring at his tails, which were resting on his lap.

"Do they know when she'll wake up?" Sonic said quietly, not really wanting to hear the response but said it before he thought.

"No. The doctor said Amy's in a coma, so she could wake up today, tomorrow, next week, next year, five years from now - who knows."

Sonic nodded numbly. He didn't know what caused her to go into her depression. But he knew until she woke up, he'd miss holding Amy when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, you like? I might add more if I choose to. But, I think it's fine the way it is.


	2. Echo

**DISCLAIMER**: I no own Sonikku. Nor his friends. You no sue me. I told you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been 5 months from now. 5 months to this day. 5 months he hadn't heard her voice, 5 months he hadn't been asked if he would go on a date, 5 months that he hadn't been playfully smacked , 5 months he hadn't had her tears drenching his fur.

Then the phone rang. He raced to the phone before it could ring once more.

"Hello?"

"YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"

"What happened Tails? Is everything okay? What happened to Amy!"

"COME NOW!"

A click, and then the hum of an open phone line greeted the ear of Sonic the hedgehog. Once again, he felt empty. Like he had5 months ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

5 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tails, what happened?" Sonic asked his friend, holding the fox by the shoulders. He grinned widely and his blue eyes sparkled.

"C'mon Sonic, you'll be happy about this!" Both of them power walked down the hall, butterflies flopping around in Sonic's stomach as they approached Amy's room. They walked in slowly, the curtain pulled to hide the pink hedgehog's section of the room. Passing the curtain, Sonic almost fainted.

There, sitting propped up against a pillow, was Amy - when she saw him, the pink hedgehog smiled sadly. He cruelly gave her the nickname 'The Twat' earlier in her life, and wanted nothing to do with her. Now, all he wanted to do was cry and hug her tightly, tell her he missed her, and tell her to never, _ever_, try anything stupid like that again.

"Tails, go get me a coffee, would you?" Sonic looked back at the twin-tailed fox, and gave him a look that was read as 'Take your time'. The fox boy nodded, and left. After Tails was gone, the blue hedgehog shuffled over to Amy and plopped on her bed beside her. God, she looked so sad.

Urge overcame Sonic, and he grabbed her in a tight embrace and started to cry. He pressed his cheek against hers, and his body convulsed lightly. He realized how much he really missed her, and was so happy to have her in his arms again.

_Close my eyes_

_Let the whole thing pass me by_

_There is no time_

_To waste asking why_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I need to let go, let go, let go of this pride_

Amy was stunned. She didn't know what to make of this but hugged him back just as tightly. His eyes were closed, she could tell. And he was... crying? She just rubbed his back as he cried. Soon, he stopped and just sat next to her, looking...

_I think about your face_

_And how I fall into your eyes_

_The outline that I trace_

_Around the one that I call mine_

_Time that called for space_

_Unclear where you drew the line_

_I don't need to solve this case_

_And I don't need to look behind_

He kept looking. Sonic looked at her like she was the most important thing to him. He cupped her face in his hands, palms against her cheeks. Tears still escaped his eyes. She had beautiful, green eyes... He didn't understand why he didn't see this before. Sonic already knew. In these past 5 months, he realized the special place that Amy held in his heart. He hoped she'd still accept him.

_Close my Eyes_

_Let the whole thing pass me by_

_There is no time_

_To waste asking why_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride_

They had locked eyes. Amy stared back into his face. Eyes red from crying, but the compassion and love was there. He loved her... or was she just imagining things again? Tears of pain reflected his of joy. He kissed her cheek - he kissed her tears. The turned into warm love, instead of cold pain...

_Do I expect you to change, the past I hold inside_

_With all the words I say_

_Repeating over in my mind_

_Somethings you can't erase, no matter how hard you try_

_An exit to escape is all there is left to find_

Sonic looked at her after his kissed her cheeks. His past hurt him. He tried to save everyone. But in trying to protect them, he had to give up his own enjoyments with them. Especially Amy. He had to give her up, and blow her off, to keep her safe. He couldn't change the past, but he could still change the future. Sonic _wasn't_ going to screw up again.

_Close my eyes_

_Let the whole thin pass me by_

_There is no time_

_To waste asking why_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride_

_Until this echo, echo, echo echo in my mind_

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_

Amy watched him, she felt his chest rise and fall near her own. She watched him ungloved his hand, and grab one of hers. He put her hand over his heart, which was beating a hundred miles a minute - or so it seemed. He opened his mouth to talk, but shut it again. A half a minute passed before he spoke. "Amy, I know I've been hard on you these years, and you think I don't care about you but that's not true... Amy, I really loved you the entire time. I just didn't want you to get hurt, okay? Please don't try anything stupid like this again, please? I don't want to loose you again... I was so afraid... so afraid..."

_I know I always loved you_

_I know I always loved you_

_I know I always loved you_

"Sonic... I did it for you... I was a burden to you. I loved you too. Maybe I still do, but I've been hurt so many times... I didn't want to drag you down any more. I wanted you to be happy, Sonic, but I just hurt you even more... I'm sorry..."

_So I closed my eyes_

_Let the whole thing pass me by_

_There is no time_

_To waste asking why_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride_

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my ind_

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_

"Amy you will never be a burden to me... And if you still want to, I think we can go on that date that's been long overdue..."

"Only if you'll let me pay..."

"WHAT! You are _not _paying for our date. I'm paying for it. I'm the guy, remember?"

"Sonic, if you don't let me pay for part of it I'll hit you with my hammer!"

The nurses down the hall could hear their argument, and theysmiled.


	3. The Reason

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

It had been 2 years and 6 months since that day, when Amy nearly committed suicide. Later on, it came to light that a medicine she was on had depression as one of its possible side effects, and the situation on where I had left Station Square after a fight with her hadn't done much good either. But, now I'm here with her, and completely crazy in love.

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

I looked over at Sonic and smiled a small smile. He looked back at me with this goofy grin on his face before shoving a chili dog into his mouth, like a pig. I shook my head, chuckling. We've been dating for two and a half years now, officially. It's been a roller coaster, since he's always has to do something, and I'm at home. I'm so lucky that my knight in shining blue fur came to rescue me, finally.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Walking hand in hand, Amy and Sonic cruised around Twinkle park, eating and riding every ride there. Even the kiddie trains, where they had to squish their knees to their chests, laughing like a couple of morons. The parents were probably wondering what the two hedgehogs had smoked before coming. Now, they were headed toward a bench to sit on.

_I'm sorry that I've hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

Plopping down on the bench, Sonic sighed and leaned into the wooden slats for a back, his arms spread out a crossed the back of the bench, and Amy snuggled up to his side. A smile crossed his face, and he put his arm around her. If anyone asked him about her now, Sonic would say he was the luckiest hedgehog alive.

_That's why I need you to hear_

"I love you, Sonic," Amy said, and kissed his cheek softly. Returning her kiss, he smiled and hugged her tighter to his chest. Suddenly, he let her go and stood up. Reaching into the pocket of the jeans he was wearing tonight, he grabbed the small box from it and knelt in front of the bench. Pulling it out and opening it up, inside was a small silver ring with a small Amethyst carved into the likeness of a small Chaos Emerald. "Ames," he began. "I've been thinking about this for the past few months, and I think now is the right time... I want to know, Amy Marie Rose, if you would accept my- oh, screw it. Amy, will you marry me?"

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to me_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason if you_

Looking down at Sonic, she sighed and gave him a slightly saddened look. How could he be so blind? So naive? Did he really even have a clue? These thoughts crossed through her mind, and she leaned foreword slightly, closer to him. Swallowing, as Sonic's eyes locked onto hers, she removed the glove from her left hand. "Sonic..."

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

She gave me that sigh, and I knew it was all over. The sigh that the most popular and attractive girl in high school would give the nerd with the long hair and the glasses, who was shy and ugly due to societies view on people. I could feel it, right in my chest, my heart chipping and breaking away as I knelt in front of the person I loved with every fiber of my being. I also felt warm tears I hadn't felt in almost 3 years, when Amy nearly died, spring up behind my eyes.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

I looked down at Sonic, who had tears in his eyes and his mouth hung slightly slack in shock. I came down from the bench and knelt in front of him. He looked so sad, and so exposed. A smile crossed my face, and I asked him one question as I held out my left, non-gloved hand to him. "Sonic the Hedgehog, do you need to ask that question, when you already know the answer?"

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Sonic went even more wide-eyed before he grinned, and slipped the small ring onto her finger. Then, he grabbed her and hugged her tightly, so his arms wrapped around her lower chest and Amy's arms around his neck. Standing up, he swung them around and listened to her laugh. Once he stopped spinning them, he let her down. Keeping one arm around her middle, he let go of Amy with the other and brought his hand to her face. Curling his finger, he slid it under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his gaze. Sonic then dipped his head foreword slightly, and Amy's did as well. Meeting in the middle, their mouths curved against one and other's in a lip lock. In the background, they both would swear they heard a song about "A Reason", then the fireworks went off overhead. The Fourth of July show had begun, and under the colored lights of explosions, the newly engaged couple continued to kiss.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_


End file.
